Invitation
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: Spike comes to the Summer's house with the Initiative on his tail
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Spike comes to the Summer's house one morning. And something's wrong.  
  
AN: HEY! I luv Buffy the Vampire Slayer and bawled when I saw the last episode. ='( But this is my first Fan fiction of Buffy. I love Spike. He rules. Oh yeah. *Smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. They are the big cheese. Oh Yeah.  
  
Warning: Slight spoilers but I can't remember from which episodes... *grins*  
  
Chapter One "THE INVITATION"  
  
It was an unusually bright day, the sun glaring, overhead and beating down mercilessly upon the Summer's girls.  
  
Suddenly the there was a frantic knocking at the door. "Dawn could you get it?" Buffy asked lazily, draped over the couch with lemonade. Dawn grunted and got up wearily. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Spike there, covering his body with an old blanket and clutching it around his neck.  
"Spike?" Dawn asked curiously. "Come on "Bit, I'm started to get a little toasty out here!" Spike cried. "Oh! Sorry." She opened the door wider.  
" 'Bit I need an invite." Spike groaned trying to keep the blanket over his prone form. "Um ok.. I invite." She was stopped as Buffy flung shut the door and stalked over to Dawn. "Dawn! We don't want him in our house!" She cried angrily.  
  
"But its morning!" With that they heard more frantic knocking. And Buffy opened the door. 


	2. Escape and Friendship

Buffy flew open the door to stare stonily at Spike.  
But, he wasn't there. He was leaned against the door jam breathing heavily. "Spike?" Buffy asked concerned. She didn't mean to hurt him. What was she talking about? Of course she meant to hurt him, he was a vampire and she was a slayer! They where supposed to kill each other!  
  
"I invite you in!" Dawn shouted, as Buffy stared. Buffy shook herself out of her daze and wrapped her arm around the vampire's back pulling him inside.  
  
Spike leaned heavily on her as she through off the blanket and Dawn closed the curtains tightly to keep the offending sunlight out.  
  
She sat him on the couch and withdrew her hand to see blood coating it. "Spike, talk to me." She pleaded trying to get him to awake.  
  
Tiny burn marks marred his porcelain skin in small patches, from where the blanket had holes.  
"Buffy?" He replied weakly, looking into her eyes tearfully. "Yes Spike. What happened?" "The Initiative. They found me. I tried to get out but they bloody hit me. I can't remember what really." he shook his head then winced at the sudden movement.  
  
Buffy sat next to him on the couch, noticing how he tensed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me see the damage." Spike nodded and winced as she pulled up his shirt revealing a large cut from his shoulder down around to his naval.  
  
It looked like a knife wound. "I'll get Willow and Giles. They'll be able to help." Dawn nodded as she handed Spike a warm mug of pig's blood.  
  
Spike nodded his thanks and took the cup, gratefully gulping it down. "Thanks." He whispered. Dawn nodded and took the empty cup from his cold hands.  
  
"Your cold." She muttered. " 'Bit, I'm dead." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I mean more than normal." Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders she crossed over to the kitchen leaving Spike to his thoughts.  
  
TBC.  
  
Authors note: Hey! Thanks for reading. I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. And no this will not be a S/D story. Just friendship. Maybe gonna be a lil' S/B, cuz that's the only way it suppose to be!! Please review. 


	3. Instinct

Disclaimer: as always. Joss owns all. I own nothing. *weepz*  
  
Buffy opened walked through the door to see Dawn wiping Spike's brow with a wet wash cloth. "Hows he doing?" she asked, sitting down next to her younger sister. "He's really cold... I mean colder than usual." Dawn replied, her forehead wrinkled in worry.  
  
Buffy felt his forehead. It was colder. "Well, um I called the group and they'll be over soon. Even Xander's coming." With that comment Spike groaned and said something along the lines of "Bloody watcher..." Which Buffy chose to ignore giving his predicament.  
"Buffy, he's lost alot of blood. Do you think he'll need stitches?" Dawn asked paling slightly at the thought of stitching up Spike's back. Needles. Shivers. ***  
  
Spike felt awful. No. Worst than awful. He felt like he had been run over, beaten up, thrown through windows, staked and splashed with holy water. All at the same time. He heard Dawn and Buffy talking in the background, but he could only catch fractions of what they where saying.  
His side felt as if it where on fire. He remembered the Initative. Then had a knife or something. Ouch. He winced as he moved slightly, the movement aggravating his wound. "I think he's waking up." He heard someone say. Willow? He groaned in response. He peeked open one eye.  
"Did someone get the number of that truck... no wait a train?" He rubbed his temples trying to fight off an on coming headache. "Are you feeling ok?" He heard someone ask. Giles. Ugh. Stupid watcher. "Well lets see, I've been stabbed, burned and chased around in the day, so how do you think I feel?" He replied sarcastically. He heard the annoyed sigh of the aged watcher, which gave him some content.  
  
He felt something being put to his lips. Blood. His hunger overcame his pain as he slurped down the warm liquid. Licking his dry and cracked lips, resting his head on the pillow under him. "Thanks." He muttered. Buffy nodded and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He tensed, feeling her feather soft fingertips graze his face.  
She pulled away, as if embarrassed. He had any circulation, he would have blushed. Not that he didn't like it of course!  
  
AN: OMG! Thanks soooooo much for the reviews guyz. You all rock and are helping me improve my writing. Here's some answers and stuff from reviews:  
  
artemis66: Thanks so much! Spuffy all the way! 


	4. The Basement and Annoying Questions

AN: Hey all! Thanks for all the great reviews! You make me feel special . *hugs to all* Here's a new chapter. Spuffy? I like Spuffy. What do you think? Or should I make it just a friendship fic? So here we go, with the next chapter. And don't worry its longer. My fingers are starting to hurt. LOL  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss and Mutant Enemy own all. I am but a humble fan. *bows* Yup. Cheers.  
  
Spike felt something being put to his chapped lips. A straw? He gulped greedily, his hunger outdoing his rational thoughts. He tensed as a warm hand brushed his cheek. Warm. Not cold.  
"Buffy?" He asked, his voice strained from lack of use. "Yeah. Its around midnight, we're gonna put you in the basement in case Riley or any of the Initiative decides to pop up." He raised his eye brow. "Is that, concern I hear in your voice Slayer?" Buffy huffed, annoyed. "Just joking love. Thanks for the blood by the way." "Yeah. Um, I'm gonna go get that cot ready." He felt her warm presence leave as she escaped into the other room.  
He sighed.  
  
Would she ever love him? What would he have to do to get her love? Was there anything he could do? Spike pondered this as he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*** Buffy spun around as she heard footsteps on the stairs above. "Whoa, Buffy its just me. Spike fell asleep again. Should we just leave him out there?" Dawn asked, looking around the cement shelter. "No. We need to bring him down here. I don't want him caught if the Initiative decides to drop by." Dawn sneered.  
"You like him don't you?" She taunted. "What?!" Buffy stammered. "Of course not! I'm a Slayer, he's a Vampire. Not a promising first step for a relionship!" Dawn laughed. "Its like Romeo and Juliet! How cute!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah and look how they turned up."  
  
"Come on Buff, admit it. You loooovvvvve him..." She taunted in a sing-songy voice. "I do not!" Buffy commented, throwing a pillow at her younger sister. "Yes you do!" Dawn cried as she ran up the stairs, escaping the rain of pillows in her direction.  
"I do not." She muttered, putting the few pillow back on the bed. Who was she trying to convince? Her sister? or herself?  
  
***  
  
Spike groaned. His aching body was being jostled this way and that. "What the bloody..." He started, startled from his sleep. "Sorry Spike, we had to move you. It's getting light out." Buffy explained.  
He looked down to see Giles carrying his feet and Buffy supporting his shoulders. "I can walk you know." He reminded them droningly. Thats when Giles "accidently" rammed his foot into the wall. "OW! Bloody!" Spike cried. "Opps. My fault. My apologizes." Came the reply from the English Watcher. Though he didn't seem all to worried about it.  
Spike was sat on a cot, pillow tucked under his head and blanket pulled up to his chin. The darkness around him felt damp and chilled. The basement. Buffy left, telling him she would have Dawn bring him something to eat in about an hour or so. She shut the door behind her, leaving him in the dark of the basement alone.  
  
The constant slow drip, drip, drip of water was getting on his nerves, when Dawn appeared holding a steaming mug with a straw floating on the top. "Hey. Breakfast time." Dawn exclaimed, pulling a stool next to him. Sipping down the mug full he replied, "Thanks 'bit. Just right." He put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment of contentment.  
"Do you like my sister?" Dawn asked, the question coming out of nowhere. Spike, startled answered, "Um, Niblit, I um..." Dawn sighed impatiently. "Come on, its a yes or no answer. No trick question." "I, um think you need to be off for school." "Its summer. I'm out of school."  
  
"Well, go play video games or talk on the phone. Whatever it is that you teenagers do." Dawn sighed and sat up, taking the mug with her. Before she left, she peaked her head through the door and said. "I'll take that as a yes. Your just in denial. Don't worry about it, happens to the best of us." Spike just stared at the closed door. He did not love Buffy. Did he? After their short relationship, nothing had come of it. It was just physical attraction, he kept telling himself. But was it really? TBC... 


	5. The Return

AN: Ok, now I know where the story is in Buffy Universe... LOL Ok this is right after Buffy broke up with Spike, I'm pretending that the epi. "Seeing Red." Didn't happen. Thatz what fanfic is for! So before the soul, before Seeing Red but after Buffy splits um up. Did ya get that?? LOL I got rid of my writers block! Everyone rejoice!!! *Dances around to the funky chicken* Anyway... *cough* enjoy! Replies are at the bottom. ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss and Mutant Enemy does. I'm just a simple girl who has no life. Don't sue, cuz its not nice. *pouting*  
  
Spike was bored. He wondered if someone could die of boredom? Even the undead? hmmm.... Yes, thats how bored he was. Dawn had gone up stairs and only came down to feed him and check his bandages. Buffy wouldn't be home for another 3 hours, leaving Spike to entertain himself.  
  
He started counting the cracks in the ceiling. Then counting how many drips did the leak drip in a minuet. He slept, ate and then started over.  
  
He heard the door open. "Buffy isn't supposed to home yet." Spike shrugged. Must have come home early. Standing up, he was half way up the stairs when he heard Dawn shriek. "Dawn?!" He cried, running up the stairs ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Spike, don't! Its a tr-!" She was cut off. Spike snarled and his face morphed into his true face, breaking free of the human mask.  
  
He was caught off guard when, he was attacked from behind. Snarling, his hit the man in the face, trying to ignore the needle sharp pain in his skull from the chip. He saw Dawn, she was in one of the Initiatives's arms, holding her tight with a knife beside him.  
He saw her fear stricken face as the knife gleamed in the sunlight that streamed from the window.  
  
He was just about to pounce when he recognized the scent of someone familiar. Riley. Snarling, his face transformed back into the human face. "What do you want Riley?" He asked, his hands bawled into fists. "Its not what I want, Its what we want. And that is you." He pointed the knife towards Spike.  
  
"Well let 'Bit go! She hasn't done anything'!" He growled, worried about the knife and the crazy look of blood lust in Riley's blue eyes. "Oh, she was just in the wrong place and the wrong time.' He said smiling. "Don't worry, she's just insurance. Now are you gonna be a good vampire or do I need to convince you?" He moved the knife over to Dawn's arm. "It won't be too damaging, just a scar... or two."  
Spike gasped. He was crazy. "Ok Finn. I'll go. Just leave 'Bit alone!" He put his hands in front of him, as an agent locked handcuffs around them tightly, biting into his tender flesh.  
  
"See now that wasn't too hard was it Spikey?" Spike just kept his head down and bit his tongue; he couldn't risk Dawn's life.  
  
Riley threw Dawn onto the couch and waved the knife at her, "Don't move or your little vampire friend here gets it." Dawn nodded, tears coursing down her cheeks, staring red eyed at Spike who forced a smile.  
  
Before Spike knew what was happening, a sharp pain exploded on his side. Tranquilizer. He heard Dawn scream as he fell to the ground. Then the welcoming embrace of darkness took him.  
  
***  
  
Riley Finn was pleased. No, that was to small a word. Estatic was more like it. Finally, after these few months he had Hostile 17. And Buffy would soon follow. And he would teach her that he was not the kinda guy you dump and forget. Oh no, he would punish Spike for everything, he was the reason she left him. For the platinum haired vampire with a chip. Well, no more.  
He would show her that he was the only one worthy of her attention. And Spike, was just at the wrong place at the right time for Riley. An added bonus. It was working out perfectly. Riley smiled and started the car.  
  
***  
  
Buffy got home to see the door kicked open and several lamps and tables over thrown. "Dawn? Spike!" She cried, pulling out a small stake she kept in her jacket for emergencies like this. "Dawnie?" She tried again. She ran into the living room to see Dawn on the couch, curled up looking scared. "Dawn, what happened? Are you al right?" Dawn nodded and gestured to the cut phone cord. "Couldn't call you. They took Spike. I couldn't stop them." Buffy started. "Who took Spike?" No answer. "Dawnie, who took Spike?" Dawn looked up at her with teary eyes before responding, "Riley."  
  
TBC...  
  
How was that? Pretty good? Did it stink? Tell me pretty plz! Here's some replies....  
  
Replies: artemis66: I'm glad you feel special. Yes, Spuffy it is. The only way it could be. *Smiles* Fido-thecoke-fiend: Hey! Thanks for the review! Thanks for pointing out that I didn't specify the timeline, and I'm working on getting the chapters a bit longer. =) Enjoy! 


	6. Hostile 17

AN: OMG! I'm in someone fave author list!! Thank you soooo much o7charisma, you rock! I feel special now. *Hugs self* Heres the next chapter and just for o7charisma, I've made it even longer! YAY! Here ya'll go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and Mutant Enemy owns all. I am just a gurl who has no life. Don't sue. Plz. *sniffles*  
  
Ouch. That was the thought that came to Spike's mind as he awoke. He opened his eyes slowly, to see he was in a small room, surronded with padded walls. "Oh great," He thought. "I died and went to the looney bin." He realized that there was no light, only his nocturnal sight had made him able to see; it was completely bare save for the padded walls. He pounded on the walls with his fist. Nothing. There was no door, window or any other opening of any kind that he could see. "Hey!" He yelled, despertly trying to get someones attention. "Lemme out!" He began to panic. He didn't like being closed in. Not at all. A shudder ran through the box, causing him to grasp the padding on the walls tightly. BANG! His little "box" had landed as it seemed, leaving him gasping even though he needed no air. A knock. "Someone out there?" He asked, trying to sound calm and cocky, though he felt neither at the moment. Suddenly a stream of light poured into the chamber; he closed his eyes trying to adjust to the new source of light. "Well well well.' Came a voice. "Fancy meeting you here Spike." The person spat out his name as if a curse. He recoginzed that voice. Riley. "What's the matter Finn? Afraid to show your face? Bloody coward." Spike's head whirled as someone backhanded him hard across the face. "Remember who is in charge here Spike. I am. And you are simple Hostile 17." Spike groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ah please, you people still going at that? You people are crazier that I thought." Riley laughed. "Don't worry Hostile 17. Your in good hands now. And the Slayer will come running for you." Spike smiled mournfully. "You got it all wrong there. She's doesn't love, she doesn't give a rat's teeth about what happens to me." "Well, I guess we'll see won't we?"  
  
*** Buffy ran to the chest where she kept her weapon, and pulled out a cross bow and long dagger. "Where are you going?" Sobbed Dawn, still upset.  
  
"To go get Spike." And after a moments thought."And to kick Riley's butt." Dawn smiled. "Can I go?" She asked hopefully. "No. Its too dangerous." "But, Buffy-"  
  
Buffy glared at her, and Dawn became quiet but started to pout. "Please?" She asked, tears welling up in her. Doing her best impression of a puppy dog face as she could muster, Buffy laughed. "Oh man, someone needs an Oscar here. Alright, grab a sword and lets go." Dawn squealed, and grabbing a long sword she headed out the door.  
  
"Can I drive?" "No." "Please?" "NO!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Replies: o7charisma: Thanks so much! You rock hardcore. Thanks for putting me on your fave authors, that just made my day! 


	7. In the Arena and a guy named Richard

The Arena  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry so long. =( Phone lines where down for two whole days and I was without my beatiful computer. *Sighs* Anyway, I got inspiration and all so I hope you likie!  
  
P.S: For those who asked for updates on my one shots, like Narrowly Escaped and Attacked, I will make sequels right after I get done with one of other fics. Anyway thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Joss owns all. Mutant Enemy owns all. *bows* yeah all that jazz, ok onto the story!  
  
For Buffy this was the first time she had driven above the speed limit in quite a while. "Uh, Buffy, where are we going?" Dawn pointed out. "I know Riley. And I know where he would take him. We're going to the Initive headquarters."  
  
"But isn't that like, top secret?" Buffy rolled her eyes. Suddenly fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity.  
  
***  
  
Spike woke up to a bang and boom as his "box" fell to the ground. "Bloody humans." He groaned, pulling his hand to his head. Then he noticed something. He was in full demony-vampire mode. He couldn't turn back. "What the heck is going on!" He cried, pushing himself against one of the walls as it tiped over.  
  
Suddenly, light streamed in from above him. Wincing, he opened his eyes to see two older men above his crate. "This it?" One asked.  
  
"Yup, Hostil 17, box 34289. He should be ready to fight within the hour." "I dunno,' The other said again. "The drugs make 'um pretty groggy. Not much fun if they are."  
  
Spike groaned. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not bloody here!" He exclaimed, shaking his head at the human's bad manners.  
  
One of the men huffed and pulled Spike up by his chained hands. "You bettah not try nothin'. I got a gun full of tranqs. here and that lil' chip of yours will do its work if you do." Said an elderly english man, holding the chains securly.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Yadda yadda yadda. Now what do we do now? Ransom, more expirments on my bloody head?"  
  
The man smiled wickedly. "You wish."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
***  
  
Spike was shoved into a small cell, and about a dozen other demons surronding him in similar contrapments. "Wouldn't want ya killin' eachother before the show now would we?" Spike didn't like the sound of that.  
  
He was weak. Though we wouldn't admit it. The tranqs. and jet lag wayed heavily on him.  
  
He felt something poke him. Growling he stood up to see someone on the outside of his cage holding a bowl to him.  
  
"If you wanna eat, eat now. Your on in an hour." A boy said, shoving the bowl of blood into the cell, carelessly pouring half of it on the groud.  
  
Spike took a sip. Ugh, it was cold.  
  
Biting his tongue he finished off the awful excuss for blood and sat down, not hardly satisfied by the megear meal.  
  
It only seemed like minutes, but the Elderly man who had put him in here was approaching. "Where's Riley?" He ventured. "So I can break his bloody neck."  
  
"Finn?" The man asked, laughing. "No longer your caretaker, you belong to us. And believe me no one will find you here."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked questioningly. If Riley wasn't the dealer in this than who was.  
  
"You can call me Richard. Not that you'll be able to talk after your first round."  
  
"Whats all this about 'rounds and arena?"  
  
Richard laughed. "You really don't know? My you are slow witted. This is a match. To the death. People pay alot of money to see two demons duking it out. Your turn."  
  
Spike swallowed. Where was Buffy when you need her?  
  
TBC  
  
Likie? No likie? Tell me plz! What do you think? I know the plot is prob. been done before but whatever. Anyway bye byes!  
  
Replies: MoroTheWolfGod: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it! Culf: Thanx! Glad you liked it! 


	8. The Fight and Thag the Brutal

A/N: Hey all! Sry its been awhile. Ok its only been a day but it feels like forever... This is gonna be kinda small, but the way I see it, better for someone to update little chapters twice a day than someone who write long chapters once a month. But thats just me. Skool and all u know. =( Anyway, enjoy and plz R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own. Joss Weadon owns all. Mutant Enemy owns all. I'm just a kid. Don't sue cuz its not nice. *pouts*  
  
Spike felt someone shaking him hard. Putting on his "game" face he snarled and reared up, only to be pulled back by chains. It was Richard. "Aw, your angry. Did I interrupt your beauty sleep? Well, better to be angry than lazy in the arena. Use it to fuel you. Besides, gets me more money." He said smuggled as he opened the cage and yanked on Spike's chains.  
  
"What the bloody is going on?" He asked, slightly confused at being pulled out of mid-sleep and dragged. "Your going to fight. Hmmmm... wonder what it is this time... Demon maybe? Or another vampire? That would be entertaining." Spike snarled, showing his fangs.  
  
"Now now, none of that Spikey. Save that for the show!" Shoving Spike into a small stall he slammed the door shut and locked it tight. "Ready for this one!" He yelled.  
  
Spike jerked as the stall moved. He was worried. Anxious really. Not scared. He was the "big bad" he didn't get scared.  
  
The door opened and he was prodded into a dark arena; he could barely see, the smells of old and fresh blood still mingled in the air. The dirt was loose underfoot, as if a scuffle had been taken place not to long ago. He waited. His chains where suddenly ripped off and thrown to the ground.  
  
Rubbing at his raw wrists, he looked around; barely able to see the faint outline of what seemed to be a small wall.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" He exclaimed, swirling around.  
  
Then, a booming voice blared overhead causing him to wince as the high pitched voice hit his sensitive ears.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all breeds. You've come to witness the fight of the century, between a immortal and a demon. Who will win? Spike the Vampire or perhaps Thag the Brutal? Place your bids ladies and gents!"  
  
Lights came on, lighting the whole arena. Spike winced. He gaped at the surroundings. People where crowded in the stands, like a bloody boxing match. Rich demons with vampiress on their arms and kings with loads of cash.  
  
He whipped around to see a door open. It revealed small, what? Insect?  
  
It buzzed out into the arena, as the crowd cheered it on. This was Thag the Brutal? More like Thag the Miniscule.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd hushed as if anticipation.  
  
The "bug" reared up, and underneath its black shell came about twenty tentacles with small dagger-like objects prodding from each.  
  
Ok. That was it. He was bloody scared.  
  
Replies:  
  
None. *weepz* I feel unloved. Happy place happy place. *sniffles* 


	9. Riley and 1 Down

A?N: Thanz so much for the great reviews! You all rock hardcore. I'm glad you guyz like this story so anyway heres another chappie. I gotta get up early for a drama compition tomorrow. Bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Joss owns, Mutant Enemy owns. All that jazz. Yup. Don't sue, I'm really nice!  
  
"Okay." thought Spike, "New plan."  
  
The creature came a him, his tentacles whiring around making sharp noises in the air.  
  
Spike picked up a piece of bone laying underfoot.  
  
"Thats right luv, come to daddy!"  
  
As the creature reached closer, Spike dodged a stray tentacles, cutting it so close it nicked his ear. "Thats it." He swung the sharp bone at the creature, severing one of the razor sharp tenacles off jaggedly.  
  
The creature wailed loudy and it took all of Spike strength not to cover his ears. "Not so tough now are ya?"  
  
Ok, 1 down. 19 to go.  
  
***  
  
Buffy raced through a small door, pressing her hand against a key pad to open the next. Dawn followed closely in tow, checking around every corner and looking around nervously.  
  
"Buffy you think we should be here? I mean, what if they find us?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Please, I used to work here. No big."  
  
The last finally opened and Buffy pushed through yelling, "Finn? Where the heck is Finn?"  
  
"Buffy?" She heard.  
  
Whirling around she pinned Riley to the wall, his eyes bulging and face starting to turn red. "Where is Spike. I'm not going to ask again."  
  
Riley's eyes widened.  
  
"Took him to Richard Piker. Owns a salavge bussiness of sorts." He gasped out. "Where?" Buffy glared at him, her own face red but from anger.  
  
"Boat docks, door 13. Its underground."  
  
Buffy let him go with a grunt letting him half way drop to the floor.  
  
Crounching down next to him she said, "You come near Spike or me ever, ever again. I won't hestiate to put a stake through your heart. Comprenday?"  
  
Riley nodded, still gasping for breath.  
  
"Lets go Dawn. We know where to find Spike," She paused. "And we will."  
  
Her eyes locked on Riley's she left, a smug grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Remember what I said Riley."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. *weepz* Im tata. (tired.) Anywho hope you liked, and if you didn't um, well I don't care. Advice always welcome. Flames I could care less. Nice happy fluffy things are wonderful and make me feel all fuzzy inside! *insane smile* bye byes now!  
  
Replies gonna be on next chappie. 


	10. Xander Calls and Lasagna

A/N: Hey! Sry been so longish. My bad. =*( im sry. *sniffles* here ya'll go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss owns. Mutant Enemy owns too. oh yeah. dont sue cuz Im a kid. *sniffles*  
  
Spike was thrown unceremoniously back into his cell. Gasping as he fell back, he sank to the floor wrapping his arms around his bare chest.  
  
The creature would have beaten him if it hadn't been for the good placement of a sharp bone. He was still injured and need blood badly to recover.  
  
He heard a clank near his door and he looked up warily through clouded eyes. "Well, that was quite an eventful night if you ask me." Richard commented, smiling slyly.  
  
Spike licked his cracked lips, and responded. "Expected more actually."  
  
Richard's smile wavered momentarily. "Oh don't worry Spike, you'll plently of opportuinties to be amazed." He threw a packet of blood into the cage, Spike let it sit there until he was gone, then reached tentativly for it.  
  
Pigs blood.  
  
He savagly ripped a hole at the top and drank the cold blood hungerily, not letting a drop spill from his lips.  
  
It did almost nothing to satisfy his hunger, but he gave him enough strenght to collapse on the small cot made up for him.  
  
Then, blessed sleep took him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy grabbed several stakes and put them in small pouches around her belt, and grabbed a long dagger from her bag. Just as she was about to get of the car, her cell phone rang. "What?" She snapped. Silence. "Uh, Buffy, is this a bad time..." It was Xander.  
  
She sighed, "Sorry Xander. But now really isn't the best time. I gotta go get Spike and get dinner started for Dawn. Kinda stressed here!"  
  
"Where are you? I can help!" Buffy smiled dispite her sitution. "Its ok Xander. Just talk to Dawn on the phone for a bit. She's in the car and needs to stay there."  
  
Handing the phone to a reluctant Dawn, she stepped out of the car and motioned for Dawn to scoot under the seat.  
  
"Alrighie then. Spike then dinner. Maybe lasanga..."  
  
***  
  
Spike moaned as a guard came and picked him up by his arm. "Let go you bloody moron." He spat out, whipping his arm away from his grasp. The guard backhanded Spike against the face, causing his head to whip hard to the left.  
  
Blood trickled from his split lip. "Yesh, all you had to do I say lets go." He mumbled.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Im sry its so short Im gonna update again probably tonight or early tomorrow. Luvs and hugs to all! Also, Spikie angst/stay for a while or short and sweet Buffy rescue??  
  
Replies: Everlyn: Sry! Here's a new chappie! Hope you like! artemis66: U read mine while your grounded? Ah I feel special!! *hugs self* Next chappie is just for you! dawn-roberts: Thanks so much Dawn-Roberts! You rock! I reviewed your fic and liked it. =) 


	11. A Surprise and Rescue

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. This is gonna be a longer chapter. YAY! Go me. Get ready for some major spike angst! OH YAY!!! Buffy is in here! Yeah. Read on! R&R - remember that doesn't mean rest and relaxtion.  
  
Spike fell back into his cell, exausted. He had fought two rounds in one hour and his aching muscles where protesting violently. Shivering in his corner, he felt a nauseating pain in his stomach from the lack of blood. Putting his arms around his middle he groaned. Then he heard it; the sweetest sound. "Spike?" Buffy? No it couldn't be. She didn't care about him. Why would she come? He must be hungrier than he thought.  
  
He felt a light touch on his cheek, he even wondered if he had felt it.  
  
"Spike? Please wake up." She was pleading? What was happening?  
  
"Buffy?" He moaned, opening his eyes to reveal that his senses had not decieved him.  
  
"Yes, come on we have to get you outta here."  
  
He groaned affirmative. He felt her put her arm around his chest.  
  
He felt his bruised ribs ache as she put her arm around him, even at the light touch.  
  
Buffy stopped and put her arm around his lower body in hopes of easing the discomfort.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry..."  
  
"About what, Spike?" She asked gently.  
  
"I'm sorry about being such an incontinence."  
  
He saw her frown then smile. "Your not Spike. Come on, lets go."  
  
***  
  
"Xander. You have to come over. Its been over ten minutes. I'm worried."  
  
Dawn held the cell phone as a lifeline, afraid that Buffy would be hurt or.... no she couldn't think about that.  
  
"Al right, I'm coming over. And some ones here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
***  
  
Spike walked slowly, biting his lip until he tasted blood.  
  
Buffy walked slowly, a large knife in one hand and supporting Spike in the other.  
  
"Almost there..."  
  
"Where the heck do you think your going?" Buffy spun around to see a older gentlemen with a white mustache and long sword in his right hand.  
  
She felt Spike start shaking slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, propping Spike up against the wall.  
  
"Richard Mexell. I've been waiting for you Ms. Summers."  
  
Spike growled dangerously from his position.  
  
"Oh shut up you weak excuse for a vampire!" Richard snapped.  
  
Spike held his gaze, only his right eye was un swollen so it did not make for a very menacing gaze.  
  
"Now, back to business."  
  
"Why did you take Spike?" She asked, handling her sword gingerly.  
  
"To get you of course! And some free entertainment."  
  
Buffy scowled and lunged for him.  
  
To her surprise, his cane he carried switched to a small sword, swiping at her as she came.  
  
She was furious; no one told Spike he was unless unless it was her!  
  
Then it struck her as she fought on, feeling disembodied. Oh gosh, he had done so much for her. He nearly died several times. For her. Or Dawn. What was she thinking? That just made her more upset and she attacked with renewed vigor.  
  
Slashing at her attackers arm, she felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
Struggling in the demon's grasp, the man named Richard took his sword and placed it on her throat. "What now Ms. Summers? I really expected more you know. The way Spike talked about you... Such a disappointment."  
  
Suddenly, someone lunged at the demon holding her, wrestling him to the ground.  
  
Spike.  
  
Spike had his "game face" on and slashing and punching the demon with furiously.  
  
"Spike look out!" She cried as she saw the demon pull out a small dagger from his boot. Spike was too weak to fight like this.  
  
He twisted at her warning but the knife grazed his arm, biting him deep in the flesh.  
  
"Ow!" He cried. "Now that kinda hurt!"  
  
He swiped at the demon, twisting its neck.  
  
He looked at Buffy and smiled, then collapsed.  
  
"Spike!" She cried, pushing Richard into the same cage into he had Spike put into.  
  
She ran over to his fallen form.  
  
"Spike. Spike, please wake up."  
  
He groaned, feeling her feather soft touch on his cheek.  
  
"Do we get to go home now?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled, pushing a small piece of hair out of his face. "We're going home now."  
  
He smiled, then passed out.  
  
***  
  
Buffy carried Spike's bruised body careful not to jar any wounds.  
  
"Can I help?" Came a voice. She spun around to see the most unlikely person she thought she could meet.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, just came for a visit, but here I am."  
  
She smiled, shifted Spike in her arms.  
  
"Do you want me to carry him to the car?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. His cold body seemed a comfort for her. Like a blanket.  
  
"Let's go. Xander's waiting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
Angel opened the back seat quickly as Buffy carefully put Spike next to the window. In between her and Angel.  
  
As they started to drive off she asked.  
  
"Why are you here now Angel?"  
  
"Just for a visit. What happened to Spike?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'm not really sure, just that he was kidnapped. We'll just have to wait till we get him up to see."  
  
"You know I'm right here you bloody morons." Came a soft voice.  
  
"Spike? You awake?" Angle asked.  
  
Spike rolled his good eye. "No I'm just talking in my sleep."  
  
Hold it. Angel?  
  
He straightened, his body tense.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked, pulling himself closer to the window.  
  
"Just to visit Buffy." Spike smiled.  
  
"Sure mate. And I'm gonna go get a suntan."  
  
Angel growled and Spike pushed himself farther to the window, then barred his fangs.  
  
"Boys! Stop it!" Buffy's voice came, demanding attention.  
  
"Sorry." Angel said.  
  
"Bloody softy."  
  
"Thats it!" Angel cried about to lung at Spike's prone form, until Buffy put her hand on his chest and with a warning glare she said. "Don't even think about it. He's hurt and if I so much as see you look at him funny I'll stake you. Got it?"  
  
Angel nodded then gulped.  
  
Spike looked slightly satisfied at that.  
  
"Where too?" Xander asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
***  
  
TBC.... Don't worry not over yet. Did you guys like the whole Spike and Angel fighting thing? There gonna duke it out later I'm sure. Tell me what you think! Thanks and R&R!  
  
And Remember, there will be NO SLASH!!! 


	12. The Confession The End

A/N: Hey all. This is the last chapter. I know. *weepz* But I'm starting on a new Buffy fic and its gonna be loads better. Here you all go! Thanks so much for a the reviews. *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Joss and Mutant Enemy owns. *weepz*  
  
Spike felt himself being lifted from the car, he groaned as the pressure caused the pain in his ribs to flare violently. "It's ok Spike. We're home. Just relaxe."  
  
Spike looked for the owner of the voice. Buffy. He felt her small hand slid into his, rubbing his thumb gently.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Cried Willow, opening the door widely. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Could you please get some bandages, achole and stitch kit?"  
  
Willow nodded her eyes wide.  
  
Angel set Spike carefully on the couch.  
  
Spike felt the soft fabric against his bruised and bleeding back and tried to sit up.  
  
"No Spike, lay down."  
  
"I don't wanna get blood on your couch." He said groggily.  
  
Buffy pushed him back down gently.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just rest."  
  
Spike nodded and winced as she sat down next to him.  
  
Buffy grabbed the achole and rag and said to the others. "I got it guys. Just make the new recuites don't come in ok?"  
  
Willow and Angel nodded and walked out Anya and Xander in tow.  
  
Pouring some achole on the cloth she warned gently. "Don't move Spike ok? I'll get you better."  
  
Spike nodded, then gasped as the stinging liquid hit a large gash in his chest. He bit his lip till he could taste the metilic taste of blood.  
  
Buffy blow gently on the wound taking away some of the sting.  
  
Taping a bandage around the gasp, she began probbing his ribs looking for breaks.  
  
Spike gasped as she hit the last two, and struggled to keep from crying out.  
  
"I think you cracked a few ribs." Sitting him up gently she wrapped the white linens tightly around his abused chest.  
  
Pushing some damp curls from his forhead she gently put a straw to his lips urging him to drink the blood.  
  
When the red substance hit his tongue, he glupped greedily and slightly whined as Buffy drew it away for a few moments.  
  
"I don't need you getting sick. Just take it slow."  
  
Spike nodded and sipped at the blood, resisting the urge to shallow the whole glass.  
  
"Spike." He heard Buffy whisper.  
  
Looking into her shining eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Yeah pet." His voice cracked. He hadn't talked alot for awhile.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something. I was really close to losing you there. And I realized something."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
She turned, he felt her warm breath against his cheeks and her soft hands caressing his dirty locks of hair.  
  
"I love you and I always have."  
  
He smiled; this had to be a dream. "Is this a dream?" He asked softly.  
  
Buffy bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
"Does this feel like a dream?"  
  
She leaned her head down and gently kissed his chapped lips.  
  
He smiled then said, "Can you do that again? I'm still not sure."  
  
She chuckled then pressed her lips gently against Spike's, feeling his hand go behind he neck pulling her in gently.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
  
She smiled, and with tears in her eyes, she kissed him again.  
  
No one noticed Angel in the doorway or what he said as he walked away, "Theres more fish in the sea."  
  
THE END! As in no more chapters! I know! I finished my first chaptered fic! The new one will be up post taste. R&R plz! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!  
  
Replies:  
  
Goldenpuppies at heart: Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you liked it! The next story will be up, be sure to check it  
out ok! *hugz* My thanks to all my reviewers. Loves and hugz! God bless! 


End file.
